


The Recital

by blk0912



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barson, Barsonoah, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blk0912/pseuds/blk0912
Summary: Noah's first big dance recital is coming up, but the rest of the squad cancels at the last minute. Sitting alone in the row of seats she'd reserved, she's surprised by who asks to sit beside her.
Relationships: Noah Porter Benson & Olivia Benson, Rafael Barba & Noah Porter Benson, Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32
Collections: Happy birthday Michelle!





	The Recital

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Michelle! This is my bday gift to you. 
> 
> Set about 3 months after 19x13 and Billie was born earlier than she is in canon. 
> 
> I hope you (and everyone else) enjoy it!

Walking into the condo he hadn’t occupied for three months, Rafael was pleased to see all of his things had been returned from storage and the place didn’t look any worse for the wear. A friend of Rita’s had been looking for a place to stay while she tended to some personal business in the city. She had only needed it for two and a half months, which had worked out perfectly since his leave of absence from the DA’s office was three months.

He had briefly considered moving, he had family in Miami or upstate New York, but when he had gotten Noah’s carefully hand-written invitation to his upcoming dance recital, he knew that wasn’t a possibility. He was in love with Olivia and he loved Noah like he was his own. All he wanted was to be with them.

He had another week of leave left, and he had a meeting scheduled with McCoy on Friday to tell him what he’d decided-if he was coming back to the DA’s office or resigning. He’d done some consulting while he’d been away, and the change of pace had been what he needed. He wasn’t sure if he’d be allowed to continue working with Olivia if his plans were successful, but he knew he wouldn’t have trouble finding a job. He could apply for a lateral transfer back to Brooklyn or one of the other boroughs, or move to an area of the Manhattan DA’s office that wasn’t SVU. There was also the option of leaving the DA’s office and doing something else, but the months away had reminded him why he wanted to be a prosecutor in the first place.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he took out his phone and sent his mother a quick text letting her know he’d arrived back in the city safely. Then he ordered take-out and began the process of unpacking. Noah’s recital was the next day and he had some things he wanted to do in the morning before the show began.

* * *

“Benson,” Olivia answered her phone as she put two slices of bread into the toaster.

“Liv, it’s Amanda. I’m so sorry, but Jesse and Billie are both sick, so Sonny and I won’t be able to make it to Noah’s recital.”

Olivia silently cursed her luck. She knew Noah wouldn’t be happy about it, either.

“It’s okay,” she said instead. “You two take care of the girls.”

“Give Noah our love.”

“I will.”

Olivia sighed as she hung up, wondering just how she was going to tell Noah that four of the people he’d invited now couldn’t make it. Just as she was gathering her thoughts, her phone rang again. It was Fin this time.

“Don’t tell me,” she said as she answered. “You and Erin caught a case.”

“I’m sorry, Liv.”

“It’s okay. I knew that was a possibility. I’ll check in with you later.”

“Tell Noah we said good luck and we’re rootin’ for him.”

“I will. Thanks, Fin.”

Letting out another sigh, Olivia began to think of how she was going to tell Noah that _none_ of the people they had invited were going to be able to make it.

* * *

After placating Noah with blueberry pancakes, Olivia sent him to wash up and get ready to leave. The dancers were required to be at the recital location an hour before the show was set to start.

“Do you think Uncle Rafa will be there?” Noah asked as he and Olivia settled into the back of a taxi.

“I don’t think so, sweet boy, I’m sorry,” Olivia answered.

Rafael knew that Noah had a recital coming up, but she’d never given him a specific date. If he was going to come back, she wanted it to be _his_ decision. She missed him terribly; life without her best friend by her side was harder than she’d ever imagined. It didn’t help that she was stupidly in love with him, either.

Noah nodded and then turned to silently look out the window the rest of the ride.

* * *

Walking into the recital hall, Rafael double-checked the instructions on the back of the invitation before walking up to the front table and purchasing a ticket. He saw another table nearby that was selling flowers that would be delivered to the dancer of the purchaser’s choice and stopped there to buy one for Noah. He chose a white carnation, but paused when he was asked if he’d like to include a message. After a few moments, he decided to write the message himself instead of using one of the pre-messaged stamps.

_Good Luck, Noah_

_Love,_

_Uncle Rafa_

Satisfied with the message, he took out his wallet to pay for the flower when a thought occurred to him.

“Can I buy a flower for someone who _isn’t_ a dancer?” he asked.

The young woman at the table shrugged. “I don’t see why not.”

“I’d like a red one as well, then.”

“Would you like to write a message for that one, too?”

Rafael shook his head. “No. I’ll be delivering it myself. Thank you.”

The young woman nodded before telling him his total and taking the money he handed her.

* * *

Once she had gotten Noah settled backstage, Olivia took a seat in the middle of the row she’d saved and took out her phone. She checked in with Amanda about the girls and with Fin about the case, and then began to catch up on some work emails. She had just finished responding to an email from Chief Dodds when she heard the voice she would never forget.

“Is this seat taken?”

Olivia looked up into familiar green eyes.

“Rafa,” she breathed, quickly standing and wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight hug.

Rafael wrapped his arms around her waist and returned her hug. God, he’d missed her.

“I’m home,” he said a few moments later.

Olivia pulled back to look at him. “What?”

“I’m home, Liv.”

“But how did you know about the recital?”

Rafael took the hand-written invitation out of his pocket and handed it to Olivia as they broke apart and sat down next to each other. He was surprised when Olivia reached for his hand and laced their fingers together, but he wasn’t going to complain.

“How did he even know where to send this?” she asked.

“He convinced Lucy to help him track down my mom. She said that they just showed up at her school one afternoon and Noah asked her if she knew where I was. He explained about the recital and how he _really_ wanted me to be there.”

Olivia laid her head on his shoulder. “Noah will be thrilled you could make it.”

“He probably knows. I sent him a flower,” Rafael confessed, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

“Then who is _that_ flower for?” Olivia asked, pointing to the one she’d spotted in his free hand.

Rafael held the flower out to her. “You.”

“Me? Why?”

“Do I need a reason?”

Olivia smiled as she took the flower, bringing it to her nose to smell it. “No. It’s beautiful. Thank you. Will you come back to my place afterwards? The squad was supposed to be here, and come back to my place afterwards, but they all cancelled. Jesse and Billie are sick, so Amanda and Sonny had to stay home to take care of them, and Fin and Erin caught a case…”

“There’s no place I’d rather be.”

* * *

Watching the recital with Rafael beside her, Olivia couldn’t help but smile. She was so happy he was home. They were being more tactile with each other than they’d ever been in the past, but she was enjoying it and he wasn’t objecting, so she suspected he was enjoying it as well. When she saw Noah’s group take the stage, she squeezed Rafael’s hand and then watched her boy with pride. She could see how much he loved to dance and she was happy that he found an activity he genuinely enjoyed.

* * *

After the routine was finished, Rafael and Olivia stood, releasing each other’s hand so they could clap loudly for the boy. To an outsider, they probably looked like two proud parents, and they were both perfectly fine with that particular assumption. Taking their seats again, they both reached for the other’s hand again before turning their attention back to the rest of the recital.

* * *

Once the recital was over, Noah rushed out into the audience.

“Mom! Uncle Rafa!” he shouted excitedly when he spotted them, practically running to get to them.

“You were so good, sweet boy!’ Olivia said, hugging him tightly to her side, as she was still holding Rafael’s hand.

“Did you see me, Uncle Rafa?” Noah asked, moving to wrap his arms around the older man’s waist.

“I did, _amigo_ ,” Rafael replied, returning the boy’s hug with his free arm. “You were great.”

“Are you going to come back home with us?” Noah asked as he pulled back. “Mom said we could get pizza!”

“Would you like me to?”

“Yes!”

“Then I guess it’s been decided.”

* * *

When they returned to her apartment, Olivia ordered the pizza while Noah went to shower and change. Unsure what else to do, Rafael took a seat on the couch and began to scroll through his phone. Once she had finished ordering, Olivia sat next to him on the couch. 

“So, you’re really back?” she asked. 

“I’m really back,” Rafael replied. 

“What are you going to be doing?”

“I’m not sure yet. I have a meeting with McCoy on Friday to discuss it.”

“You could come back to SVU,” Olivia suggested hopefully. “It’s not the same without you.”

“I’m not sure McCoy will let me.”

Olivia tilted her head in confusion. “Why not?”

Rafael reached for her hand, lacing their fingers together. “Because I love you and I want to be with you,” he said softly.

Olivia felt tears well in her eyes as she slid a hand around the back of Rafael’s neck and leaned forward to press her lips to his. When she felt his free hand grip her waist and begin to respond, she tilted her head to deepen the kiss.

“I love you and want to be with you, too,” she said when they broke apart. “But I still want you to come back to SVU. Don’t think you’re getting rid of me that easily.”

Rafael laughed and then kissed her again. “I’d never dream of it, _mi amor_.”

Olivia smiled at him. “Where are you living?”

“My condo. I arranged a sublet for a couple of months with a friend of Rita’s. I arranged for my things to be brought back from storage, I just need to unpack them.”

“I’m happy you’re home, Rafa,” Olivia told him with a smile. “I’ll be disappointed if McCoy doesn’t let you come back to SVU, but I’ll be okay as long as I know you will still be in the city.”

“I want to be wherever you and Noah are.”

“So we can expect you for spaghetti night?”

Rafael smiled and nodded. “I’d love to be with you both every night.”

“Well, I think you’re going to be on bedtime story duty every night for a while, so you might as well get a meal out of it, too.”

Rafael laughed. “That would be nice. Once I finish unpacking, maybe you and Noah could spend a weekend with me?”

“I’m sure he’d love that. So would I.”

“Speaking of Noah, I’m hoping I no longer need a hand-written invitation to each of his performances?”

“I’ll send you the dates. Or should I send them to Carmen?”

Rafael chuckled. “To me is fine.”

“You’re going to come to all of my shows?” Noah asked excitedly as he returned to the living room.

“Of course,” Rafael replied, a little surprised when Noah climbed up onto his lap and hugged him tightly.

“You’re back for good?” 

“I am.”

“Rafa is going to be spending a lot more time with us,” Olivia told him. 

Noah looked between the adults and somehow knew something had changed. “You and Rafa love each other?”

Rafael smiled and nodded. “We do. Is it okay with you if I spend more time with you and your mom?”

Noah nodded enthusiastically. “I like it when you’re here.”

“Me, too, _amigo_.”

“Rafa invited us to spend a weekend with him at his apartment, too,” Olivia revealed.

Noah looked between the adults. “Really?”

“Really,” Rafael replied. “Is that something you think you’d like?”

Noah nodded again. “Can we build Legos?”

“Of course. Maybe we could pick some out together to keep at my apartment?”

“Yes!”

“I guess that’s been decided,” Olivia said with a laugh. “How about we watch a movie while we eat our pizza?”

“Pizza _and_ a movie?” Noah repeated.

“Crazy, right?”

Noah laughed. “You’re silly, Mom.”

Olivia reached over and tickled his side, making him giggle. “I think it’s deserved, since you did so well today.”

“Did you get a recording so Aunt Amanda, Uncle Sonny, Uncle Fin, Aunt Rita, and Aunt Erin can see it?”

“I did. We’ll have to find a time to have them over so they can all see it.”

“Is there time for Legos before pizza?”

Olivia glanced at her watch. “I don’t think so. How about you show Rafa your new books instead?”

“Okay!” Noah agreed, sliding off of Rafael’s lap and waiting for him to stand before grabbing his hand and leading him down the hall towards his room.

* * *

After putting Noah to bed, Rafael joined Olivia on the couch, where she was waiting for him so they could watch a movie of their choice. Reclining into the cushions, he smiled when she laid down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he held her close and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

“I love you,” he said softly.

Olivia lifted her head to kiss him. “I love you, too.”

After stealing one more kiss, Rafael turned his attention back to the movie as Olivia laid her head back down on his shoulder. Before the movie ended, they were both asleep, more comfortable and content than either had been in a long time.

* * *

“Rafael, you’re looking better,” Jack commented as he saw the younger man walk into his office.

“I feel better,” Rafael replied. “Thank you again for giving me the leave of absence.”

Jack waved his hand in dismissal. “Please. If anyone earned an extended vacation, it’s you. I just hope I haven’t lost my best prosecutor.”

Rafael handed Jack the paperwork he’d been holding in his hand. “I guess that depends on how you feel about this.”

Jack scanned the paperwork quickly, then surprised Rafael by laughing. At the younger man’s confused look, Jack smiled. “I expected these a long time ago.”

“You did?”

“Yes. If you and Lieutenant Benson can keep things professional at work, I have no problem with you going back to SVU. I’m guessing that’s where you would prefer to be assigned?”

“Yes.”

“Who am I to mess with a winning team?” Jack said with a shrug. “Go back to, what do you call them, your squad?”

“That’s what Liv calls them, yes.”

“Go tell them the good news. I’ll deal with Dodds if I need to.”

“Thank you,” Rafael said before walking out of the office to do as Jack instructed.

* * *

“So, what’s the verdict, counselor?” Olivia asked when Rafael appeared in her office.

“I’m afraid you’re stuck with me at work, too,” Rafael said with a smirk. 

“Really?”

Rafael smiled and nodded, laughing when Olivia rounded her desk and wrapped her arms around his neck as she hugged him. 

“Missed me that much, huh?” he teased, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“You have no idea, Rafa. I’m not the only one, though. The whole squad missed you. They’re as much _your_ squad as they are mine.”

“That’s pretty much what Jack said,” Rafael revealed as Olivia reluctantly stepped back.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. He basically said why bother messing with a winning team. He also said he’d deal with Dodds if he needs to.”

“Dodds took it surprisingly well, actually. His sentiments were similar to McCoy’s.”

“Shall we go tell the rest of the squad the good news?”

Olivia kissed him before taking his hand and leading him out into the squad room.

“Well, Liv looks happy so I’m guessing you have good news for us?” Fin said from his seat at his desk.

“The squad is complete again,” Olivia told them with a smile. 

“Oh, thank God,” Amanda said, eliciting a chuckle from Rafael.

“Missed me, Rollins?” he asked.

“I can’t believe I’m admitting this, but it’s just not the same without your snarky comments and Sonny’s inane law questions.”

“My questions are not inane!” Sonny objected, earning him laughter from the rest of the squad. 

“Welcome back,” Erin said with a smile before turning to Olivia. “Should we fill him in on the newest case?”

Olivia turned to her boyfriend with a smile. “What do you say, Rafa? Ready to get back to work?”

Rafael returned her smile. “As if you even need to ask,” he replied before turning back to Erin. “Start talking, detective.”


End file.
